1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for testing intelligence, and, more particularly, to such system and methods for testing working memory and/or fluid reasoning.
2. Description of Related Art
Tests are known in the art for testing a subject's ability to fill in a pattern of images, including those that present a series of images to the subject for subsequent filling in one of a plurality of other images (Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,256), complete a pattern (Press, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,418), or perform a matching task (Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,902; Reynolds et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,581; Hersh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,226).
However, there are no tests known in the art that also require an additional memory dimension imposed by removing presented images sequentially.